<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Preparing Request by AmbieBambi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169046">Preparing Request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi'>AmbieBambi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OC Sara has a gift for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Preparing Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="note-item note-item-asker">
  <p></p>
  <div class="text">
    <p></p>
    <div class="asker-question">
      <p>Daddy alpha Steve……🥵 I mean awww 😌 can we have a Drabble where it’s “Cassidy” and then reader is like 7 months pregnant and everyone is just excited for the baby to be here</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="avatar">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="replies">
  <p>Sara held up the baby blanket that she just finished, grinning at you as you grasped the end, pulling it taunt to really look at it.</p>
  <p>A rich dark blue, Sara had sewn a scattering of stars, a silver moon and at the very bottom two wolf silhouettes looking like they were dancing on there hind ends.</p>
  <p>“Sara…” You choked out, your ears brimming. “This is just beautiful. I cant believe you made this for the peanut.” Okay, your baby wasnt a peanut no more, your belly extending well beyond, but you’ve taken to the name when you and Steve first found out.</p>
  <p>“Well I’m Auntie, I get to do what I want.” Sara chuckled and set the blanket aside, hugging you, even around the awkwardness of your belly.</p>
  <p>Steve and Sam came out of the nursery, wiping at some paint. Steve’s brows arched at your tears, but you just wiped them away and flashed a smile. He eased after that, knowing you were prone to some tears.</p>
  <p>Rubbing the small of your back, you immediately sunk back into his chest, and the Alpha scented against your neck. Drawing it in, you were slowly changing. Your scent was becoming softer, like a summer breeze, soft and warm that he couldn’t get enough of. Sweet like honey and sunshine. Your curves he couldnt get enough of.</p>
  <p>He wouldnt either, letting himself get lost in just how soft you were, with full breasts and full supple curves, tracing the new painted lines along your skin where you protected his child.</p>
  <p>Sometimes he had to remind himself you needed more rest. Holding himself back now with just how irresistible you were. Placing nothing more then a gentle kiss on your neck and double the rub against your back that he always knew was a bit sore, he smiled, looking at you. “What caused the tears Little One?”</p>
  <p>“Sara made a blanket” you reached for it and let it fall open. As you were showing Steve while speaking with Sara and Sam about what were the next plans, Bucky showed up.</p>
  <p>Inserting himself at your side, he gave a peck to your cheek, ignoring Steves wolf’s rumble. “Have these two been doing the nursery without me?!”</p>
  <p>Steve and Sam looked damn proud, and you patted Bucky arm. “How about you grt that changing table for me.”</p>
  <p>“Done!” Bucky happily went back to the nursery. Sam and Steve glanced at each other and followed him to “help”</p>
  <p>“Uhhh, out to the deck? Pretty soon they are gonna be in a debate on how to properly build it.” Sara offered and you nodded as you heard Steve already protest from the back of the cabin. “Sam the instructions are upside down.”</p>
  <p>Bucky chimes in just as your closing the door. “We Don’t need no instructions, this will be easy…”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>